The Water Fight
by Diesty-chan
Summary: pan, trunks, bra n goten all get into a water fight...but who will prevail the winners...read on n plz review


Disclaimer: I don't any of the DBZ characters…blah…blah

Authors Note: Ummm…I'm not sure what category this goes under so don't flame me if it's crap…I'm only human like the rest of you…unless you're not human…anyway I'll shut up. This story was written after a RP I had with me Richey-babe when it was really hot over in the UK! And I had to write a ficcy about it…well I'll start writing so you can them start reading…xXx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Water Fight

Pan and Trunks were spending a lazy day at Capsule Corps. The fourteen and nineteen year olds, were tanning under the blistering sun. The past few days had been really hot. So both part saiyajins decided to get a tan. Pan lay on a sun bed wearing a red bikini. Her eyes were closed under the shades she was wearing. Her orange bandana lay on the floor. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail so her shoulders could catch some of the sun. She had a glass of juice resting by the side of her bed. Feeling thirsty she sat up. She reached for the glass. She raised her shades slightly with her other hand. She glanced over to the purple haired demi-saiyajin, who too was tanning. She sipped her drink, studying him. He was in a pair of blue knee length shorts. His chest was naked showing his definition. He was also wearing shades over his eyes. Pan put her drink down and let her shades fall over her eyes as she returned to lie down. She smiled under then hot sun and closed her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra and Goten looked at the two part saiyajins tanning in the backyard of Capsule Corps.

"I dunno how they can stick out there!" Bra ran an ice cube across her chest. She too was in a bikini but she had a sarong tied around her waist. Goten splashed his face with cold water from the kitchen sink tap, "I know what you mean." He looked at her through his wet fringe. Bra looked at him and started laughing. "What's so funny?" he cupped some water in his hands from the tap and threw at Bra. Totally catching Bra off guard she screamed as the cold water hit her face. She glared at Goten with a soaked fringe and half her face. The water slid down her cheeks and dripped off her chin onto her chest. "Goten!" she screamed at him wiping the water away from her face. Goten clutched his stomach from laughing so hard. "We'll see who will be laughing after I put this ice cube down your shorts." Goten stopped laughing and looked at Bra wondering if she was bluffing. "You wouldn't?" he asked nervously, backing away with his hands out infront of him for defence. Bra put one hand on her hips and in the other she tossed an ice cube up and down like she would with a tennis ball. She had an evil smirk on her face, "Wanna bet?" Goten watched Bra carefully backing out the kitchen slowly. Bra closed in on the eighteen-year-old half saiyajin. Goten got the out the kitchen and then remembered he had some water guns at his house, from when he and Trunks had water fights when they were kids. He studied Bra. He then placed two fingers on his forehead; "I'll be right back. Don't move." He then used the instant transmission to go to his house and get the water guns. "That's not fair Goten!" Bra yelled watching him disappear in front of her. She grabbed a few more ice cubes and crept around Capsule Corps thinking he might be hiding. She ended up walking outside into the garden. She saw Pan and Trunks both sunning themselves. She sighed and walked over to her older brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten located Bra's position he had his water guns ready and loaded. He placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported to soak Bra even more. He laughed at the thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks have you seen Goten?" Bra looked down at her nineteen-year-old brother. Trunks looked up at his sister. Just then Goten appeared behind Bra, with a massive grin on his face. He was ready to squirt her. "Errr….yeah, he's right behind you." Trunks answered the fifteen-year-old girl. "Huh?" Bra turned round to face a grinning Goten. He pressed on the trigger of the gun he held in his arms. Water spurted out. Bra shot up into the sky, saiyajin reflexes. The water spurted past the suddenly air born Bra and hit Trunks full on. Goten's expression changed as his eyes followed Bra into the sky. His finger, still on the trigger. Bra laughed as she watched the water soak her brother. The water squirted onto Trunks' chest. The boy shot up from the freezing water hitting his chest, only to get squirted in the face, soaking half his purple hair. He put his hands out in front of him trying to stop the line of water getting him. He was failing; more water lashed on his face. "Goten! Cut it out!" Trunks cried. Bra was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. She had her arms wrapped her stomach. Pan sat up, all the commotion waking her up. She took her shades off. She spotted Bra up in the sky, in stitches from laughter. She then saw her uncle squirting Trunks with a water gun. She couldn't help but laugh. Goten looked from Bra to his friend yelling at him. "Huh?" Goten looked at Trunks being completely soaked by him, "Oh, sorry," he took his finger off the trigger and the water stopped shooting out the water gun. "I'm really sorry Trunks. I was meant to get Bra," Goten apolized to his demi-saiyajin friend. "Yeah," Trunks drained some of the water from his hair. Pan and Bra were both in roars of laughter at the two demi-saiyajins. "What's so funny!" Trunks called over to Pan and then looked at his hovering sister, annoyance could be detected in his voice. Pan and Bra stopped laughing, they looked at each other and then to Trunks. They both snickered and started laughing again. Trunks got extremely annoyed at both of them. He noticed another water gun, sticking out of a pocket in Goten's shorts. He pulled the gun and pointed it at Pan. He pressed the trigger. The water shot out of the water gun, hitting Pan right in the face. Pan stopped laughing as the cold water lashed on her face. Pan wiped away the water from her eyes. She looked to see Trunks smirking holding a water gun in his hand, still pointed at her. She saw her uncle laughing at her. Bra was still laughing in the sky. She hadn't noticed Pan being soaked. Trunks still smirked as he pointed the gun up at his sister. Trunks looked at Goten and glanced up at his sister, then the water gun. Goten caught on. He pointed his water gun up at the unexpecting teal-headed teenager. Pan saw all this. Goten and Trunks both smirked as they pressed the trigger on the water guns. Water spurted out the guns in Bra's direction. "Bra watch out!" Pan screamed at her friend, watching the horror unveil. "Huh?" Bra stopped laughing. She looked at Pan confused, she then saw the two lines of streaming water heading her way. Bra screamed as the water whipped all over her body soaking her sarong and bikini thoroughly. Her hair became straggly from the soaking. Her skin glistened from the water lashed on it. The two demi-saiyajin lads took their fingers off the triggers. They cracked up with laughter. Goten fell to the floor in stitches. Trunks was holding his sides so they wouldn't spilt from the excessive laughter. Pan looked at the two laughing boys. She then looked up to a very stunned dripping wet Bra. Bra soon came out of her shocked state. Her expression changed to pure anger. She glared down at her laughing brother and his friend. She pointed her finger at them. "If it's a war you want! It's a war you'll get!" The boys stopped laughing and looked at the skin soaked demi-saiyajin girl. They burst into more laughter. "I don't see what's so funny?" Pan said to the two boys with two water guns pointed at both of them. She had a smirk painted on her face. Bra looked at the situation from the sky and smiled. "Get 'em Panny!" She shouted to her friend. "My pleasure." She smiled pressing both triggers on the water guns. The boys faces turned to pure horror. "Goten run!" Trunks cried at his friend. Goten started to escape but Pan soaked both Trunks and Goten. Bra laughed from the sky. Trunks dived to the ground, landing on his back, firing his water gun at Pan. The water whipped over Pan's body. She growled, reloading her gun. Goten pointed his gun at Bra and fired water from it. "Pan pass me a gun!" Bra called down. Pan looked at her friend then her uncle. She threw a water gun at Bra. Bra caught it and faced it down at Goten, missing his fires and completely soaking him. "Pay back time!" She hollered down at him. Goten dove to the dirt on his side, firing the water still at Bra. (A/N: Like they do in the movies) "Goten I need to re-fill!" Trunks called over to his friend. "Yeah, me too!" Goten looked at his friend, still firing the water in Bra's direction. "Quickly retreat!" Trunks climbed up and ran inside with Goten following him, still getting soaked by the two demi-saiyajin girls. "Yeah you run away!" Bra floated down to Pan's side, smiling happily to herself. "Er…Bra they've gone to re-fill their water guns. We need to re-fill ours too." Pan looked at her smiling friend. "Why should we re-fill when we can use garden hoses?" Bra smirked at her friend. "Garden hoses? Sounds good to me." Pan smirked. Bra led the way to the garden hoses and attached them to the outdoor taps on the side of the Capsule Corps building. "Any way Pan where did you get these water guns from?" Bra asked her friend struggling to put the hose pipe over the tap. "I used my grandpa's instant transmission to go home and get them while the boys were busy soaking you." Pan helped her friend. "I didn't know you could do that!" Bra looked at her friend amazed. Pan smiled, "No-one except my grandpa knows." Bra smiled back, "We need to get these hoses on these taps before the boys come back" Pan and Bra started trying to attach the second hose pipe to another tap.

"Trunks what are you looking for?" Goten stopped surveying the garden from Trunks room and looked at his purple- haired friend, still holding his water gun, like a real gun. Trunks rummaged through an old toy chest. Toys went flying out in very direction. Goten dodged a toy that was sent in his direction. "TRUNKS!" Goten shouted. Trunks went to get up but hit his head on the toy chest lid. "Ow!" he rubbed his bruised head. He looked at Goten with not a happy expression. "I'm trying to look for my water guns." "Oh well hurry up!" Goten told him. "Just keep your eyes on the garden to see if the girls come out," he went back to rummaging through the toy chest. Half an hour later Trunks cried out, "Cool still didn't know I had these." Goten looked at his friend still buried in the toy chest "What you found?" He asked. "These!" Trunks showed Goten a packet of water balloons. "Cool!" Trunks threw the packet at Goten, "Go fill 'em up we can bomb the girls." "Right." Goten left the room and went to the bathroom to fill the water balloons up. Trunks continued to rummage through the chest. "Got 'em!" He called out. He grabbed the two water guns and ran to the bathroom to fill them up. Goten came back with the balloons to find Trunks with two filled up water guns. "I remember them." Goten looked at the guns. "Yeah you should I got you tons of times with them." Trunks smirked at his friend, remembering the memories. "You always fought dirty though." Goten smirked back. "Yes well it's time the girls time to feel the wrath of these babies." Trunks and Goten both laughed evilly. 

"Bra I've finished filling up the buckets with ice," Pan appeared out the kitchen with two buckets of ice cubes. "Good," Bra tested the two hosepipes. Water sprayed out onto the lawn. She then turned them off, "I think were nearly ready." Bra smiled at Pan. "Bra I'm gonna fill these up just incase." Pan lifted the two water guns up then went back into fill the two water guns up. 

Goten and Trunks crept down the stairs listening out for Pan and Bra. They heard some one in the kitchen using the tap. Trunks leaned against the wall and crept along it. He motioned Goten to do the same. They both reached the kitchen door. Trunks motioned with two fingers for Goten to go the other side of the doorframe. Then they both peered in and saw Pan filling up two water guns. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and grinned evilly. They checked their water guns. They charged into the kitchen screaming loudly. Pan turned around and screamed too, dropping the water guns. Water spilled over the floor. The boys both ran in and slipped on the water. Landing on their backs. "Ow!" Goten moaned, Trunks growled something under his breath. Pan fled the kitchen.

"Bra the boys are right behind me!" Pan came screaming out the kitchen. "Battle stations!" Bra tossed pan over a hosepipe. Pan put it down the side of her bikini bottoms and picked up a bucket of ice cubes. Bra did the same. They both stood at the side of the doorframe waiting for the boys to come out. 

Trunks moaned angrily getting up. "Note to never sneak up on Pan when she's filling water guns up." He kicked one of the water guns; it scooted into the hallway. "Yeah, I think I lost a few brain cells when I hit the floor." Goten rubbed the back of his head, "Good job the balloons didn't burst though." "Yep," trunks looked at the back door. "Well let's go get them." Goten started walking to the kitchen door. Trunks placed a hand out infront of him. "Wait. They'll be expecting us to go through the door." He whispered to his friend. "Then how do we get out?" Goten whispered back, looking at the door then his friend. "Use the instant transmission." "But you don't know it," Goten looked at his friend. "Want a bet?" he grabbed Goten and teleported to the lawn just around the corner from here the girls were standing. "See told ya." Trunks let go of his friend and smiled at him, happy with his improvement. "It's a pity you didn't teleport us right into their trap!" he yelled at his friend looking at smirking Pan and Bra. "What?" Trunks looked at his sister and the quarter saiyajin. "NOW!" Bra yelled. The two demi-saiyajin girls hauled the two buckets forward, throwing freezing ice at both the boys. The two boys screamed out as their bodies where pounded with ice cubes. Both boys out of saiayjin relflex pressed the trigger on the water guns and water squirted at the girls, spraying all over their bodies. "Bra quickly the hose pipes!" Pan shielded herself from the lines of water. The boys smirked at the aquamarine and black headed girls. Pan pulled the hosepipe from her bikini bottoms and turned it on, spraying Trunks right in the face. Bra took hers from her sarong, making the sarong fall on the floor. She turned on her water gun and aimed it straight at Goten's chest. Goten yelled out as the cold water hit his chest. "Trunks use the water balloons on them!" he called over to his friend whose face was being soaked. Trunks hand his arms out infront of him trying to stop the water from getting him anymore. "I nearly forgot." He looked at the demi-saiyajin, and with one hand reached the water balloons in his back pocket. Goten got his. Pan and Bra laughed while soaking the two demi-saiyajins. "Ya see dear brother, I get mad, then angry and then I get even!" Bra called to her brother, smiling evilly. Pan was laughing at her uncle. They both stopped laughing when they saw dozens of water balloons heading their way. "Bra duck!" Pan screamed at her friend. Too late. The water bomb crashed straight into Bra's tummy. The force nearly knocked her over. Pan was too busy looking at her friend to see the one that shot into her shoulder. She screamed out in pain, putting hand over her hurt shoulder. Bra fell to the floor. Trunks threw another balloon at Pan, hitting her on the knee. Pan screamed out again, falling to the floor, holding her knee. Trunks was about to throw another one. "Wait Trunks, I think we threw them too hard." Goten looked at the two fallen girls. "Oh shoot! I didn't mean to be so hard. Damn saiyajin blood." Trunks ran over to his sister and Gohan's daughter. "Oh man, Gohan's gonna kill me when he finds out we've hurt Pan." Goten cried out, thinking about the last time he hurt Pan and what his brother did to him. "Gohan! What about my father?!" Trunks looked at his friend. Goten winced thinking what Vegeta would do. Goten and Trunks kneeled down to the girls. "Pan you okay?" Trunks asked Goten's niece. Pan still had her hand over her knee. "No thanks to you! What happened to playing nicely?" She glared at the demi-saiyajin. "I'm really sorry," he looked so cute when he was really sorry, Pan thought. Pan smiled at him. "I'll live." She got up, picking her water hose up without Trunks knowing. "Bra I'm so sorry," Goten looked really concerned at Bra. "It's okay, just knock the wind out of me. I'll probably get a bruise now!" She sat up, her hand rubbing her tummy. "I'm really sorry!" "You will be." She stood up also picking her water hose up. Pan and Bra both looked at each other and then smirked looking back at the lads. They both then walked up to the boys. This is for hurting me!" Pan turned the hosepipe on and put it down Trunks shorts. Trunks face displayed a funny look and he hopped around screaming, "Get it out!" Several times. Goten looked at his screaming friend and before he knew he was doing the same thing. Pan and Bra both folded their arms and looked at the hopping, screaming boys. They giggled to themselves. "It's a good job we have saiyajin blood or them balloons would have really hurt us," Bra smiled at her friend. "Yep," Pan smiled back looking back to her uncle and his best friend. "Wanna get some ice-cream?" Bra asked her friend. "Sure." Both girls walked into Capsule Corps leaving the two boys hopping around with water hoses down their shorts. (A/N: Tee hee…Poor Trunks and Goten.)

And the moral to this story is never get in a water fight with Pan and Bra…* looks at Trunks and Goten still hopping around trying to get the hose pipes out from their shorts * What funny site! Well that's me story which me Richey-babe inspired me to write…well til next time… 


End file.
